The Wishing Star is a Guardian
by ninja dreamkeeper
Summary: North Star has been around since before North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny, and yet she does not know how or why. When she and Jack Frost are drafted to be Guardians when Pitch returns what will happen? What is her past with Pitch? Movie-verse for the most part, I'm thinking a Jack/oc but is up for a vote if anyone wants a different pairing. Some swearing may occur and adult situations


**Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I'm just trying to figure out where I'm going with some of these stories and I'm not used to so much feedback! Thank you all for reading them though, I'll try to get them updated and finished soon! Here's a new one though, and I think you will all enjoy it! I do not own Rise of the Guardians or its characters/plotline, just my OC North Star! See you all at the end of the Chapter!**

Chapter One: Star the Newest Guardian?

_I don't know why I'm here. I don't even know how I got this way. There was no darkness in my life- never had been- only bright light. When I was born into this light that forever shines from me I was told my name was North Star, or Star for short. The Man in the Moon told me this, but that was so very long ago. I've been around so long; I no longer bother to keep track of the years. It's always kind of bothered me though that I look so young, yet I am so old…_

_Along with my name, I know I am about five feet and four inches, with ivory skin that glows with my emotions. Along my shoulders, back, arms, and feet I have freckles shaped like stars. I have long arms and legs, my feet are bare yet I feel no cold or heat. I have long white hair that reflects blue in the light and seems to float ethereally. My eyes are a deep blue, almost black, with white flecks in them, like the night sky. I have a dress that reaches my ankles and is also blue with white spots on it that are shaped like the constellations. I don't know why I'm here, but I do know that I feel a sense of fulfillment when children wish upon my stars and I am able to grant them. It gives me joy to see their bright faces shine when they find their wish has come true. But I can't help but feel rather… lonely at times. I used to wander the Earth and grant children's wishes, but after so many centuries of never being acknowledged as the other Guardians are, I took up residence in my sky. That is where I intend to stay if I have any say in it…_

I sighed, resting my chin on the heel of my hand as I was pulled from my reverie. It was night time in America along the East Coast, meaning I had wishes to grant. Many were simple wishes, good grades on assignments, good days, snow days… Things that were easily granted to children. But there were some difficult, such as puppies and maturity, even ponies- actually, make that a lot of ponies. Those types of wishes I either could not grant or meant I had to travel back to Earth to grant them. I should take back what I said earlier; I have chosen to reside in my sky, but I make plenty of trips back to Earth for specific wishes. I even come down during the day, but that's only for Disneyland. Love the idea, but Walt certainly made mine and Sandy's jobs harder, that's for sure. _Where dreams and wishes really do come true…_ I chuckled at the thought as I made my way down to Earth. There a great many puppies that needed to be made tonight. Quite a few ponies were on the list, but after the first three I made that didn't work out so well, I promised to never make another pony ever again. Gathering some fallen leaves, clay, and catching some wind in the molds, I used my power to bring the puppies to life. Making sure that each made it to its new owner's home, I decided that it had been far too long since I had truly enjoyed my time on earth and decided to wander for a while. _No harm in that right? Just a few hours to enjoy the miracles of life then back to my stars I go… _I hummed contentedly as the wind lifted me gently off the ground and swept me off too wherever it would take me. I was carried to a house where a young boy was gushing to his younger sister about his wild ride on his sled through town that led to him losing his tooth. I smiled fondly at them, remembering their names. _Jamie and Sophie…_ I felt a bit of guilt wiggle in my stomach as I realized I couldn't grant many of Jamie's wishes. I couldn't allow him to see Bunnymund or North unless they allowed him too. It was slightly unfair to the boy, but I'd never do that to them.

_Speaking of the Gaurdians… _I pondered as the night sky was filled with golden tendrils of Sandy's dream sand. Lifted up by the wind, I gently ran my fingers through one of the tendrils, making it glow white around the edges and gold snowflakes fell and turned to white as they descended. Looking up from my work, I found a boy standing on a telephone wire also staring at the dream sand. _Jack Frost…_ I watched him take off into the night. The poor boy had always been so lonely, and yet still seemed to find the fun in any situation. I once again felt the guilt in my stomach rear its head as I thought of the wishes I could never grant him as well. Wishes un-granted always made me feel ill. Suddenly something ran by behind me, startling me. I trailed it into an alley way, and was met with the sight of Jack also in that same alley way looking confused and on guard. "Star?"

"Yeah, that'd be me. What's up Frost?"

"Was that you who ran by me earlier?"

"Nooo…"

"It's been a long time Jack. Easter of 1962, right? Sheila, I haven't seen you since-"

"Easter in Disneyland last year. Great stunt by the way, loved the work on the eggs." I smiled fondly at the Pooka as I remembered that particular wish. I usually didn't get to work with him, but that was an enjoyable experience all around. He was much nicer on his special day than he usually was, and I liked that side of him. He gave a small smile back, and then grew serious again. "That isn't what I'm here for with either of you though. This is about… something else." He made a motion and then I was tossed unceremoniously into a sack with Jack, and moments later dumped on the hard ground. When I was finally able to untangle my limbs from jacks and poke my head out of the sack I found us in North's workshop with Sandman, North, Toothfairy, and Bunnymund surrounding us. I heard Jack breath "You're kidding me…" I pushed my mussed hair out of my face and crawled out of the bag then floated to my feet in front of the famous four. "Hallo Jack Frost, North Star! How are you? Hope your trip was good."

"Oh yeah, I love being thrown into a sack and sent through a portal." Jack said sarcastically.

"Ah great, that was my idea!"

As North and Jack conversed, I looked around the workshop, watching the yetis work and the elves make a mess of things. Suddenly Tooth popped into my line of sight and scared me. "Hi Star, it's great to finally meet you. I'm so excited to get to know you and see your teeth! Is it true that they shine brighter than all the stars in the sky put together?!" At this she pried my mouth open and began to roughly examine my teeth. I felt extremely awkward and a bit uncomfortable with the manhandling, but allowed her to see my teeth. "Oh it is true, maybe even understated! I'm glad you floss!" Rubbing my jaw, I smiled at her then began to pay attention to what North was saying as he addressed Jack and I. "Man in Moon choose you both as new Guardians! Let the ceremony begin!" Fanfares were blown, confetti fell all over the room, yetis were spinning flaming batons, and North was speaking the oath to us. _Wait, the Man chose me to be a… GAURDIAN!? _As I finally caught on, jack slammed his crook down and froze the floor beneath everyone. "No! What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?"

"Haha, of course you do. Music!" The fanfare blew again, and this time I was the one to snap.

"WHAT!? NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I MEAN, WHY SHOULD I?! IVE BEEN AROUND LONGER THAN ALL OF YOU, AND HE ONLY JUST NOW CHOOSES ME TO BE A GUARDIAN?! ARE YOU SERIOUS! NO ONE EVEN TRULY BELIVES IN ME, IM JUST AN IDEA! I WAS HAPPY WITH WHAT I WAS DOING BEFORE, I WAS FINE BEING ALONE WITH MY STARS! MOON, YOU BETTER START TALKING TO ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL GO SUPERNOVA ON YOU!" I screamed all of this in one breath very quickly, spinning to face everyone in the room as I did so. My face had gone slightly red with loss of breath and anger, and I was glowing bright white with a deep blue color closer to my skin. It pulsed out as I glared up at the moon waiting for an answer. It never came. I screamed in frustration at him and collapsed onto the ground as I began to sob. _It's not fair. It just isn't… _There was silence for a few moments, at least until my sobs quieted. I forced myself to not continue sobbing like a child and held beck my tears of anger and frustration as I stood and wiped my face. I turned to face Jack and everyone else and the arguing commenced.

"This is all very flattering, but you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines. I'm all no work and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said." Everyone gave Bunnymund a reproachful look at that comment.

"Im not even worth the effort to be a guardian. Im more of a piggybacker if anything…" I trailed off as Tooth flew up to us. "You guys, I don't think you understand. Each light is a child-"

"A child who believes. We protect them. Tooth, hands out of mouth." Tooth had the sense to look ashamed as she flew away from Jack.

"Ok, no more wishy washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" I froze when I heard that.

"Pitch Black? You mean the Boogie man?" Jack seemed to laugh at this, but I was now staring at North fearfully. My glow flickered and dimmed considerably with my fear. _What is Pitch doing?_

"When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them." He gestured to the globe of lights as he said this. _All those lights, all those children…_

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." Jack began stalking off but I was rooted to the spot, my glow continuing to dim by the second. _He can't be back, he can't come back, I can't deal with him again…_

"You think we pick? No, you were chosen by Man in Moon, both of you were!"

I tuned out of the conversation at this point, seeing as how I was already emotionally unstable at the moment. Pitch was back, I was chosen to be a Guardian last night… This was all too much. Too much, too fast, too soon.

"… spend eternity cooped up in some secret hideout plotting new was to bribe kids?! Well that is not for me! No offense."

"Wait I'm sorry, how is that not offensive? You know guys I think we dodged a bullet with him at least. I mean what does he know about bringing joy to children?" Ooooooh no. Bunnymund was getting himself into an argument he was not going to win with this three hundred year old child.

Jack scoffed. "Umm, ever heard of a snow day? I know it's no hardboiled egg but kids like what I do."

"But they don't believe in you do they mate? You're invisible. You don't even exist." I saw the flash of hurt in Jacks eyes at that comment. Again, guilt ate at my stomach and I cast my eyes down to my pale feet. Tooth tried stepping in, but Jack just had to retaliate. "No no. The kangaroo is right." I groaned in frustration, knowing Aster was extremely prideful. _I should know, after I called him the Easter Jackalope… _I cringed at the memory of the argument that ensued from that comment. Seemed as if I was gonna relive that particular memory right before my eyes.

The tension was thick in the room, thick enough to cut. North stepped in asking Jack to walk with him. Aster opened another hole to continue painting eggs and spreading hope, and Sandy left to continue bringing dreams to children, and Tooth asked me to come with her to Tooth palace so she could speak with me and collect children's teeth and memories. Taking a glance back before I flew off with her, I found Jacks icy blue eyes meet mine briefly before he turned the corner to follow North. With that I took off to Tooth palace on a gust of wind.

**Phew, that was a lot of writing and thinking through! I had to pull up those scenes from the movie just to make sure most of the dialogue was semi- correct. I really hope you all enjoyed that, please review if you made it this far and I will try my best as stated before to update not only my old ones but this one as well. Love ya all!**


End file.
